


the warmth of your skin

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Prompt: “You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”





	the warmth of your skin

Albus smiled as he felt Gellert drawing symbols on his back with his finger. The touch was soft against his naked skin, but he could still make out the shape of the wand, the stone and the cloak. 

They were lying on the floor of the barn, on a conjured blanket. The smell of hay was hefty in the air, and their surroundings were bathed in a pale silver glow from the moonlight shining through the cracks in the ceiling. The evening should have been chilly, but Albus was still warm from their recent bout of lovemaking.

Gellert’s finger retreated and was replaced with his mouth. Albus shivered as the soft lips dragged their way up his back to his neck. For a moment, Gellert did not move, just stayed in place, his lips a faint pressure against Albus’ delicate neck. When he spoke, Albus could feel his lips move against his skin.

“Cold, mein Lieber?” he asked, his voice quiet as if he was afraid to break the calm atmosphere surrounding them.

Albus shook his head slightly. “No, you’re very warm.”

He could feel Gellert’s lips forming into a smirk. “It’s my Austrian blood. If I were English, you would be freezing.”

Albus rolled his eyes and slapped him gently on the arm. He turned his head, making Gellert’s lips dislocate from his shoulder. “Are you calling me cold-blooded?” he asked, directing a mock glare at Gellert.

“Of course not, just the English.”

Albus slapped him on the arm again. “You’re ridiculous,” he said as he turned back around and burrowed deeper into Gellert’s embrace. Gellert’s lips returned to his neck and placed a small kiss there.

For a while, they lay there just basking in each other’s presence, and Gellert’s fingers went back to tracing Albus bare skin. Then he said, almost absentmindedly, “You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”

Albus blinked in surprise, and the fingers on his skin froze as well as if their owner was equally surprised by the words. Albus turned around again and scrutinised Gellert’s face. Gellert’s skin had gained a slight flush, and there were still traces of shock on his fine features, but he met Albus eyes with an ease that almost resembled defiance.

“You mean that, don’t you?” Albus asked, his voice filled with quiet wonder.

Gellert nodded. Albus smiled and reached out a hand. He lay his palm against Gellert’s face and smoothed his skin with his thumb. “I love you too,” he whispered.

Gellert’s face smoothed. His lips formed into a smile, and he bent forward to claim Albus’ lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> this is sickeningly sweet, ugghhhh
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
